Spider Queen
The Spider Queen is a character published by Super Comics. She is a parody of the superhero Spiderman. Biography Kendra Wentworth was raised by her mother, superheroine Jennifer Wentworth. Jennifer possessed superhuman strength but Kendra didn't get any superpowers. Her father was killed by Ceryx. For this she was outcasted and bullied in high-school. When she was 15, Kendra heard about genetically engineered spiders and broke into a lab. She deliberately got herself bitten, hoping to gain spider powers similar to Marvel's Spiderman. The mutation did not go as planned, the venom entered her bloodstream and caused her to mutate into a spider like creature. She developed eight eyes, had four spider arms growing out her back and could shoot webbing out her anus. Her mutations also affected her mentally, causing her to eat people. At first, she took advantage of this by killing her bullies before turning back to normal. She took advantage of her powers to star in a franchise of slasher films named after her. The franchise ended when the Spider Queen actually ate an actor in the tenth film, Spider Queen X. Her spider instincts also led her to eat her grandfather. Not wanting to harm anymore innocent people, Kendra choose to focus her hunger on New York's criminals as the Spider Queen. As a human, Kendra took a job working for editor and publisher, Stanley Cameron. Her attempts at being a superhero only terrified the public. She encountered Apophis possessing a human vessel. The vessel defeated her before leaving her body to possess Cameron. During High School, Kendra was unable to get a boyfriend as everyone was afraid she would eat them. After failing to graduate, she attempted to enrol in New York University but was denied. She eventually got a boyfriend but a night of passion ended with her eating him to her regret. Personality Kendra Wentworth suffers from guilt about eating her grandfather. She agonises over her choices and attempts to do the right thing which ends up getting people hurt. Her spider mentality also leads to her trapping people in webbing and eating them. Powers and Skills Her mutation gave her various powers. Her spider arms are capable to extending themselves and allow her to climb walls. Her spider arms are superhumanly strong but the rest of her body doesn't have any more strength than a normal human would have. The spider arms also allow her to move at a superhuman speed. She is intelligently gifted but not at a genius level. She can shoot webbing out of her anus. Other Versions * A powerless version of Kendra Wentworth existed in Universe 2. Shee was killed by the Doppelgänger. * A fantasy themed version of the Spider Queen existed in Universe 3. She was killed by the Doppelgänger. * A version of her existed in Universe 4. She was also killed by the Doppelgänger. * A version of her existed in Universe 5. She was also killed by the Doppelgänger. * An evil version of her existed in Universe 6. She attempted to kill her Universe 7 counterpart, Selene Yuworth. Selene killed her and began travelling the multiverse killing her counterparts as the Doppelgänger. * The Doppelgänger of Universe 7. Her name is Selene Yuworth. She was originally a Multiverse Police Officer until killing her Universe 6 counterpart. She went on to begin killing her other counterparts to absorb they life-force. Enemies * Apophis * Bonobo * Ceryx * Doppelgänger * Octobot * Snow Devil Other Media * The Spider Queen and Spider Queen 2; starred Emma Stone as Kendra Wentworth. * Kendra Wentworth appears in The Spider Queen, ''played by Candice Patton.'' Notes * She starred in the Spider Queen horror franchise; ** The Spider Queen ** The Spider Queen Part II ** The Spider Queen Part III ** The Spider Queen: The Final Chapter ** The Spider Queen: A New Beginning ** The Spider Queen Part VI: The Spider Queen Lives ** The Spider Queen Part VII: Freddy Vs. The Spider Queen ** The Spider Queen Part VIII: The Spider Queen Takes Manhattan ** The Spider Queen Goes To Hell: The Final Chapter ** Spider Queen X Category:Teenagers Category:Characters from New York City Category:Vigilantes Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Heroes